


setting fire to our insides for fun

by thequeenofokay



Series: the golden age is over; olympians au [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofokay/pseuds/thequeenofokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kiss, they nearly start a war.</p>
<p>And when they first argue - when he gets jealous and she gets angry - an empire falls.</p>
<p>// olympians au: in which the goddess of love and the god of war argue. it’s not unusual. they come to an understanding of sorts. which is revolutionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	setting fire to our insides for fun

**Author's Note:**

> \+ idk how to explain this or give it any context except: here's aphrodite!skye and ares!ward squabbling and you should blame ali for this ever happening.
> 
> \+ title from "youth" by daughter.

> **coulson | zeus**  king of the gods   
>  **may | hera**  queen of the gods  
>  **raina | hades**  goddess of the underworld  
>  **mack | posiedon**  god of the sea  
>  **audrey | demeter**  goddess of the harvest & fertility  
>  **mike | hester**  god of family   
>   
>  **trip | apollo**  god of the sun & music (twin to artemis)  
>  **jemma | artemis**  goddess of the moon knowledge & the hunt (twin to apollo)  
>  **maria | athena**  goddess of war & wisdom  
>  **skye | aphrodite**  goddess of love  
>  **ward | ares**  god of war  
>  **fitz | haephestus**  god of the forge  
>  **lance | hermes**  messenger of the gods  
>  **quinn | dioynsus**  god of wine & theatre

*

*

*

The first time they kiss, they nearly start a war.

And when they first argue - when he gets jealous and she gets angry - an empire falls.

Nobody, no god, is stupid enough to try and intervene. They talk - Skye knows they talk, they mutter about it, about how one of these days they'll do some serious damage. But they're gods. All they do is talk.

There's just something so _destructive_ about them, even to immortals.

*

*

*

It's one of those days.

One of those days when they argue and the world _suffers_.

The world suffers a lot for them.

This time, she's standing on the bed, wearing one of his awful red shirts (but she looks good in it and he can't stop staring at her legs, so she considers it a victory).

He's standing below her on the floor. He reaches for her, tries to put a hand on her waist, and she steps away, swiping at him.

'Don't,' she hisses. 'Don't fucking _touch_ me, not when you're like _this_.'

'Like what?' he asks. 'I'm like _what_?'

' _Please_.'

She's run out of things to throw, and there's a pile of cushions that she's hurled at him at his feet. And he's supposed to be the violent one (not that he'd ever hurt her). She's not sure if he brings out something in her. She's supposed to be the goddess of _love_ after all. But then again, no one, certainly not her, ever said that love was nice all the time.

'You hate it when I _touch_ anyone that isn't you. I'm not _yours_.'

'Skye,' he says. ' _Skye_. You don't understand.'

'I understand just fine. You want me all to yourself,' she spits.

He sighs. 'No, Skye, no. I don't want you. I _need_ you.'

She stops. Stands still.

'Please,' he says. 'C'mon. We're good together. We're so good. I just need you.'

It's not in her nature. But he makes a convincing argument. 'It's not me,' she says. 'You know it's not like me.'

He laughs. 'And you think this is me? Pleading for a girl?'

She raises an eyebrow. 'I'm just a girl?'

'Goddess,' he says. He reaches for her again, his hands on her waist, and this time she doesn't move away. 'You should be queen of the Heavens. Ruler of the world.'

She smiles. She can't help herself. 'Better,' she says. She can feel her anger slipping away. She's trying to cling to it, but she's not as good at it as she used to be, and he's better at placating her. (Which is, on reflection, crushingly ironic.)

There was once, somewhere near the beginning where they argued for year upon year without reprieve. That was _gruelling_ for everyone involved.

This time it's only been a few days. Which is barely the blink of an eye in their terms.

'Please, Skye,' he says. 'We'd be so _good_.'

She steps a little closer. 'I'm not sure good is the word I'd use,' she says. 'But fine. I'm yours.'

He smiles at her like he's seeing the stars for the first time.

And then she's got her legs wrapped around his waist and he's got a hand on her back on one on her thigh, supporting her. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be angry at him. But they seem to end up here a lot.

They end on the bed, her sprawled over him. Most of the bedding is on the floor, but the majority of that was during their argument.

'You know,' he says, and she can just _feel_ him teasing her, 'I've changed my mind. I think we'd be better off just friends.'

'Fuck you,' she says.

'You just did,' he says. And smirks.

In that moment, she has the urge to test his immortality. To its limits.

She closes her eyes in exasperation. 'I swear,' she mutters, 'if I didn't love you...'

She hears him laugh. 'You'd what?' he asks.

She turns onto her stomach to face him. 'I'd...' She frowns. 'I don't know? What would hurt you most? I could wound your precious pride.' She pokes him in the chest.

He lets out a breath. 'I don't think that's what would hurt me most,' he says.

'Don't tell me,' she murmurs. 'It's me, isn't it? Losing me.'

'You know me so well.' He says it like he's joking but… he's not. They both know he's not.

'Yes,' she agrees. 'Better than anyone.'

He pushes himself up a little, so he can kiss her lazily. He's got one hand in her hair and one around her waist so he can hold her as tight to him as possible.

(She wonders, briefly, how they got here. He makes her feel like she could _destroy_. And she's got a war god _desperate_ for her, only her.)

'We should probably...' They've got duties, after all, that they've been, not for the first time, neglecting dreadfully. She starts to sit up, but he catches her wrist and pulls her back to him.

'We don't have to.'

'They expect us to at least make an _effort_ ,' she says.

'We don't need them,' he says, between kisses. 'We don't need any of them.'

It's not the first time he's said it. It's probably the first time she's _really_ considered it. All you need is love and war. That's what the humans down below think, anyway.

'Let's do it,' she says. 'Let's do it.'

He looks up at her, with eyes even darker than usual. 'Really?' he asks. 'You want this?'

'Hey,' she says. 'We're all you need. We could be _everything_.'

She slips from the bed. She thinks she feels sparks where her feet touch the floor. She has a sudden feeling of purpose, burning through her golden veins.

She smiles. Brighter than stars. She feels like she's burning in anticipation.

She spins round the room. She can feel him watching her.

She stops by the window, leaning back against it.

'Come here,' she says. She holds out her hand.

He crosses the room. Fingers twine, palms meet.

Down below, the earth _shakes_.


End file.
